closer
by Darkrinoa18
Summary: how did vegeta and bulma get closer during the three years? I tried to keep vegeta in character to make sure it really fits in the series
1. Chapter 1

AN: well this is the very first story I wrote. Well it's not done yet though. I tried to keep Vegeta in character. Please let me know what you think. English is actually my third language so there will probably be some wrong spelling but please don't pay any attention to that. Thanks guys.

When Bulma walked in the kitchen she found Vegeta looking for something eatable. She could already see a verbal fight coming. She'd been really busy lately so she didn't have the time to go to the store. Her mother usually made sure there was enough meat in the house to satisfy the saiyans appetite but both her parents were on a vacation. Vegeta now started throwing things out of the fridge. Bulma rolled her eyes and thanked Kami her parents were coming home tomorrow. She didn't like being alone. Of course Vegeta was around but he never wanted to talk. Everytime she tried to start a conversation he'd tell her to shut up. When they did talk they were fighting. She had to admit that often she enjoyed those battles. Vegeta was a proud man and never showed any emotion towards her. Not towards anybody. But sometimes she could see something in his dark eyes which made her wanna know more about him.

'Woman!!!! Why don't you stop staring and get me something to eat!'

'Dammit Vegeta! I am not a slave you can command. Besides, everything you just threw you of the fridge is food you know. It doesn't have to be meat!'

Vegeta just stood there in his usual pose and an arrogant look on his face.

'So just sit down and I'll fix us something to eat.' Bulma did always get frustrated when he just demanded things from her.

Ohw how he sometimes just wanted to blow her into the next dimension. But he told himself to calm down and sat at the table. He knew he could never hurt her. He wasn't sure why. He could kill her with a finger but he just wouldn't. He hated to admit it to himself but she was the only one he respected on this mudball. He had never met someone that matched his temper. She said things to him no one would even think about saying to him, but she did. And no matter what is was, she got away with it. Of course Vegeta would rather eat his boots than letting her know this.

Bulma set the plate down before Vegeta and sat down in front of him. He looked at it in disgust and gave Bulma a 'you don't think I'm gonna eat that do you?' look.

'Ohw c'mon Vegeta, just eat it!' Bulma said annoyed. Vegeta just hmmphed and started eating.

'When is that mother of yours coming back woman!'

'Uhm…tomorrow..why? Bulma asked

'Well she might be the most annoying person I've ever seen but at least she cooks better than you.' Vegeta knew saying something like that would really piss her off. She hated it when he talked bad about her family and friends.

' Don't talk about my mother like that. I know you are not to fond of her but that doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that!!' she yelled.

Bulma stood up and took her plate to the sink. She turned around and looked at Vegeta.

' Ohw, and I suggest you start wearing a shirt around the house.'

' What!!?? Vegeta gave Bulma a confused look.

Bulma gave him a teasing look.

' Well you look quite irresistible wearing only your training shorts. And well….you know my mom.'

She smiled at him and walked out of the kitchen leaving the confused saiyan behind. Bulma knew how much vegeta hated it when her mother got touchie again. Her mother was always telling her how great husband material Vegeta is. And that she thought he was a very attractive man. Bulma could't deny she agreed with her on that. He was good looking.

AN: Well that was chap 1. please please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well guys…2nd chappie. It's pretty tough to write a story when you really want Vegeta to stay in character. So maybe he's just a tiny bit softer than he normally is. Still trying to let him stay the tough guy he really is though :P ..please review

He looked at the man he saw in the mirror staring back at him. ' How can she resist this?'

'How can she possibly break up with me? I deserve her. I'll go and see her today. She must really miss me.' The man took one last look in the mirror and told himself 'I yamcha…am a sexy sexy man.'

'Aaaaah!!!!' A frustrated scream came from one of the labs on capsule corps. ' All these papers are driving me crazy!!!' Bulma's father was working on all kinds of new inventions and he thought it would be nice to let her handle the paperwork. She just wished her dad would let her in on the more important things. She just knew she was capable of doing much more than just paperwork. She decided to make some new battle droids for Vegeta. She didn't think that the ones he was training with now would last much longer anyway. She threw the papers aside and started working on the battle droids.

Bulma was almost done when her mother called her on the phone in lab. 'Dinners ready sweety' the always cheerfull voice said. 'Ill be right up mom.'

When Bulma arrived in the kitchen she was surprised to see Vegeta sitting at the table as well. They were all a little nervous with Vegeta sitting there so none of them spoke. After a while Bulma decided to break the silence. 'ohw Vegeta, I've been working on some new droids for you today. Is it ok if I install them tonight and show you how they work?'

'Fine' Vegeta answered never looking up from his food. Bulma observed Vegeta as he ate the food on his plate. Though he was stuffing his face, he still seemed to have some manners. At least he ate with fork and knife. Something Goku forgot sometimes. Bulma couldn't deny that she was attracted to Vegeta. She broke up with Yamcha a while ago. And sure he was a good looking man. But the feeling she got when she looked at Vegeta was somehow more powerful. She didn't think she had a crush on him or anything like that. It was a physical thing. ' I sure wouldn't mind to kiss…no…no Bulma don't think like that!! It's not like Vegeta would ever do anything like that.' Bulma's smile turned into a sad face.

'Honey, are you all right?' Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter.

'Yeah mom….fine.' she answered.

When she looked up she saw Vegeta staring at her, who quickly looked back at his plate.

'Or would he?'

After Vegeta felt like his enormous appetite was gone for a while he stood up and glared at Bulma. Then he simply just walked out the kitchen back to the GR.

Later that night:

Bulma dragged the heavy droids over to the GR. She yelled for Vegeta to open the door but he didn't. 'Fine you stubborn monkey! ' She decided to open the door from the outside which made the safety plan kick in. The gravity inside the GR immediately turned back to normal which made Vegeta swing through the air and fall to the ground. Bulma closed her eyes because she was expecting a really angry Vegeta.

'WOMAN!!!'…..yup, she was right. Damn she hated being right all the time.

'What the hell do you think you're doing woman!!'

'Well I'm sorry Vegeta, I was telling you to open the door but I guess you didn't hear me. Very surprising with those huge ears of yours.'

Vegeta walked over to Bulma with a very angry look in his face. Bulma just squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands in front of her face. Vegeta stopped when he was close and looked at her. His face softened.

'Woman…you can relax. I'm not gonna hurt you.' He said in a husky voice.

Bulma opened her eyes and moved her hands.

'I know…but you were gonna yell at me weren't you?' she asked.

'Well of course. You had it coming.' He simply answered.

Bulma felt a strange feeling inside her stomach being so close to the saiyan. His chest looked so sexy and glistened in the light because of the sweat. She felt like touching him but she knew Vegeta would not share the same feelings. 'What are you looking at woman?' Bulma's cheeks turned red and she looked the other way. 'Nothing….Lets just get started with the droids all right?'

Bulma started working on installing the droids. He watched her. She was wearing overalls and her face was a little dirty from working with the machinery. Her hair was in a messy bun with a lot of hair hanging down. ' How can she possibly still look good?' the saiyan thought. 'Wake up Vegeta!..you have more important things to think about than a weak earth woman.'

'Ouch!!!!..aah dammit. Why do you have to be so sharp!' Bulma got away from under the machinery with her eyes watering up a little and her hand covered in blood. She quickly turned around not wanting Vegeta to see she had tears in her eyes.

Vegeta: 'Stupid woman. Let me see.'

Bulma: 'no never mind it's no big deal.' She quickly wiped her tears away. Vegeta tried to grab Bulma's hand but she pulled it away.

Vegeta: ' How can I take care of your hand when you won't let me have a look woman!'

Bulma: ' Promise me you won't touch the wound.'

Vegeta: 'Just give me your hand Bulma.' He said a bit annoyed.

Bulma: 'Promise first.'

Vegeta: 'Whatever.'

Bulma stretched out her hand to Vegeta who took it. He examined the wound.

Bulma: 'You called me Bulma.'

Vegeta: "what?'

Bulma: 'You said my name.'

Vegeta: 'So? What's wrong with that?'

Bulma: 'Nothing…it's just that you never called me by my name before.'

Vegeta just hmmphed and tried to clean her hand a bit so he could see the cut better.

Bulma: 'OUCH!!!!.'

Vegeta: 'Now what?...I didn't do anything!! You are such a weakling' Can't even handle a little pain.'

When he looked at her he immediately regretted his words. Tears were in his eyes and he saw there was a piece of metal still in the cut. It did look pretty painful. He sat Bulma down on a table. He looked at Bulma as if to say sorry for what he was about to do next. He took her hand and pulled the piece of metal out. Bulma tried to repressed the urge to scream from the pain. Vegeta cleaned the cut and put a bandage on her hand. Bulma was still sitting on the table feeling a little dazed and ashamed for crying in front of probably the most toughest man alive. She was looking down at the floor when she felt Vegeta's hand on her chin moving her head up. They looked each other right in the eye and they got closer and closer. They're lips were inches away from touching when Vegeta pulled away. He walked away from her and turned his back to her. 'You should go.' He said coldly.

Bulma stood up and walked towards the door. 'Thanks for helping me Vegeta.'

'Don't flatter yourself woman, I only did it so you can work on installing that stuff because I've got training to do.'

Bulma smiled. 'Of course.' Then she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i wanna thank you 4 for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. I hope you'll like the next chap. Once again..english is my third language so sorry for some wrong spelling.

Bulma had been working hard the last couple of days and was really tired. She often couldn't sleep because she had a certain saiyan on her mind. And after what happened tonight it would probably only get worse. ' We almost kissed. Neeeh!!...Vegeta kissing someone is almost impossible.' She walked inside the house and decided a nice hot shower would do her good. She went to her bathroom and undressed herself. She carefully stepped in the shower making sure not to let her injured hand get wet. The hot water felt good on her skin. Her muscles relaxed a bit. 'Damn Bulma you're so stupid. How can you fall for him? He was a cold blooded murderer. Yes, he was. But not anymore I think. I hope.' Bulma wanted his hands touching her body. And she wanted to feel his strong muscles. But she knew it wouldn't happen. It made her feel kinda sad.

'Bulmaaa sweety!!!!..there is someone here to see you!!' Her mother yelled from downstairs. She got out of the shower her body protesting. She wouldn't have minded staying there a bit longer. She put on a short black nightdress with spaghetti straps and wore a black bathrobe over it. She combed her hair quickly and ran down the stairs not wanting anyone to wait to long. When she stepped in the living room she saw Yamcha standing there with flowers. Her jaw dropped. 'Yamcha….what are you doing here?'

'Hey babe!' The cheerful man said. 'Listen I really need to talk to you.'

Bulma: 'About what?'

Yamcha: 'About us. I miss you. Hey what happened to your hand?' He walked over to her trying to take her hand but she wouldn't let him.

Bulma: 'It's nothing Yamcha. Now..i really don't know what there is to talk about.'

Yamcha looked down and said: 'I want you back baby.'

Bulma: 'What!!!??...You honestly think I'll take you back after everything you put me through! Forget it!'

Yamcha: 'But..but Bulma…the other girls meant nothing to me. I want you!!..only you.'

Bulma: 'Well Yamcha you should've thought about that before you stepped in they're bed.'

She wanted to walk away from him but he took her by the arm and pushed her against the wall slowly. He stood right in front of her and whispered in her ear. 'ohw c'mon Bulma, don't you remember all the good times we had?' And he started licking her earlobe down to her neck. ' Yamcha stop it right now.' Bulma said in a calm voice. He didn't stop and Bulma pushed Yamcha away from her. 'I said stop it!!!'

At that very moment Vegeta stepped inside the room. 'What the hell do you think you're doing!!!!' he said and walked over to Yamcha with rage in his eyes. The angry saiyan grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air. 'Well..? Answer me you lowlife.' Yamcha tried to talk but he couldn't. Vegeta was about to lose it.

'Vegeta?' Bulma said in a scared voice. He looked at her. He knew what she was saying so he let Yamcha go. Yamcha was on the floor coughing his brains out. Vegeta grabbed him by his sweater. 'I don't ever want to see your face here again weakling. Now beat it!!' Yamcha stumbled out of the room. Vegeta turned around to look at Bulma. She was standing there with tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face. 'Are you all right woman?'

Bulma didn't react so he walked over and put is hand on her shoulder. 'Bulma?'

Bulma looked in Vegeta's eyes who was looking back in hers. Then she put her arms around Vegeta and buried her face in his neck, crying. Vegeta just froze. What was he supposed to do? He put one arm around her and it caressed her back. It felt pretty good to hold her like this. He smelled her hair. 'If I could just…no!!..no Vegeta stop it.' He told himself. After a moment Vegeta's pride took over again and he stepped away from her. He was about to walk away but stopped in his tracks when Bulma spoke. 'Wait Vegeta. Do I get to say thank you this time?' She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. She leaned in for a kiss. But Vegeta looked the other way.

Vegeta: 'Woman…what do you think you're doing?'

Bulma was unable to speak for a moment. She looked down afraid to face Vegeta. 'I uuh…I'm sorry.' When she looked up again..he was gone


	4. Chapter 4

AN: aaah you thought they were gonna kiss in the previous chap didn't you.haha

Well, Vegeta is a tough guy to crack. Please let me know what you think of this chap. Thanks for the reviews.

The entire z-gang was training to fight the androids and Bulma was bored to death. The only thing she could think about was that stubborn Vegeta. She hated and loved him at the same time. She hated him for not showing any affection to her. The affection she needed so badly. She was in love with the saiyan. ' ooohw I have to do something to get my mind of him and to have a little fun. Guess there is only one thing I can do. I'll call the girls and ask if they wanna go out tonight. Yes that's just what I need. I'm sure there will be plenty of good men walking around there.' Bulma called the group of friends she always used to go out with before she got so busy with capsule corp. They all agreed it had been way too long so they would meet again tonight in the usual club. Bulma was deep in thought about what to wear tonight when Vegeta came in.

Vegeta: ' I thought you were gonna continue installing that training stuff woman!'

Bulma: ' I'm sorry Vegeta but I can't.'

Vegeta: 'Why not? Does your hand still hurt? '

Bulma: ' No, my hand is all right. But I have plans so I don't have any time today. But don't worry. First thing tomorrow ok?'

Vegeta: 'I am not advancing anymore so I need something new to train with. And I want that today woman!'

Bulma: ' Well Vegeta too bad! I just don't have time right now. I'll do it tomorrow.'

Vegeta: 'And what the hell do you suggest I do all day huh?'

Bulma: ' Take a day off for all I care. I just can't do it today and that's final!' With that she walked away leaving a very very very angry saiyan behind. She went to her room to take a look in her oversized closet not knowing Vegeta wasn't done with her yet. He followed her upstairs and opened the door of her room. He walked over to her and pushed her against the doors of the closet in a pretty rough way. His face was right in front of hers and he whispered: 'Don't you ever talk to me like that again woman. You better start showing some respect for me.' The look he saw in Bulma's eyes made him regret his actions immediately. For the first time he saw fear in her eyes. He told himself he wanted Bulma to be afraid of him but he didn't like the look in her eyes one bit. He stepped back and Bulma ran out of the room crying. 'Wait Bulma!!' he tried but she ran out of the house. He cursed himself for being so harsh on her.

Bulma was in her car looking in the mirror trying to get her make-up right again. It ran down her cheek because of her tears. She was angry with Vegeta but especially with herself for having feelings for him. But no more. She was done with him after tonight. How could he be so cruel? She invited him in her home, she cooked for him and she built him things to train with but did he ever say thank you? No way. Well whatever. 'I'm going to have some fun tonight.' She turned the radio on and drove to the mall to buy herself a dress for tonight.

Later that day.

'Yes this is the one.' Bulma stood in front of the mirror wearing a sexy short black dress with spaghetti straps and showing just the right amount of cleavage. ' And I've got the prefect shoes at home to match.' She paid for the dress and drove home. Vegeta was asleep on the couch. Bulma was in no mood to talk to him right now so she sneaked past him quietly and went upstairs to put on the dress. Of course Vegeta heard her come in with his saiyan hearing. He wasn't sure what to do. After a while he decided he should say something to her. Obviously he wasn't gonna say sorry but he could try to say something close to it right? He went upstairs and knocked.

Bulma: 'Who is it?'

Vegeta:' It's me woman.'

Bulma: 'I have nothing to say to you Vegeta.' Vegeta just decided to go in.

'I didn't tell you, you could come in!' There she was. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Not that he didn't find that out before but tonight she was just drop dead gorgeous. 'Well? What do you want Vegeta?'

Vegeta: ' uhum…well..you have to upgrade that GR too tomorrow.'

Bulma: 'What!!!..That's it? That's all you've got to say to me?'

Vegeta: 'Yes.'

Bulma: 'What about…I'm sorry?'

Vegeta: 'Why would I say that?' Bulma just looked at Vegeta with a look of disbelief and disappointment. Then she grabbed her purse and took of in her car.

' Dammit!!' Vegeta just couldn't do it. A prince just doesn't apologize. He wanted to say it. He really felt sorry. But his pride just wouldn't let him.

AN: I know the chaps are kinda short but I'm pretty busy with school at the moment. Hope you liked it though. Let me know what you think. Once again English is my 3rd language so please don't mind the mistakes. Thanx…kisses


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well I hope you guys still think Vegeta is in character. Pretty tough to write it that way though. Thanks a lot for the reviews. They inspire me to keep writing. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

In the car Bulma decided to let herself go that night. She was feeling way to sad and the only things that could change that right now were alcohol and attention from the opposite sex. When she arrived at the club some of her friends were already waiting outside. Of course they all hugged each other and told one another how good they looked. When they went inside Bulma first went to the bathroom to do her make-up and her hair. Because of that good for nothing saiyan she didn't feel like staying home any longer so she'd just have to do it here. She put some make-up on. Not too much, she never liked that. Then she let down her hair which was about shoulder length and a little wavy. She told herself to have a good time and not to think about Vegeta. When Bulma walked in the club she could see her friends were already on the dance floor. She decided to join them. A girl like Bulma never was on the dance floor alone for a long time. She'd be dancing only a couple of minutes and guys were almost fighting for her attention. But there was one guy in particular Bulma liked. He was a handsome man and seemed really nice too. He asked her if she wanted to sit down somewhere and have a drink. Bulma was ok with that so they sat down and the guy ordered her a drink.

Jack: Hey..I'm Jack. What's your name?

Bulma: 'Hi I'm Bulma. Nice to meet you.' And they chook hands. They talked and danced together all night. It was getting later and later and Bulma just kept drinking. She danced with her friends and with Jack . When Jack was talking to a friend of his Bulma's friends asked why she didn't bite. ' C'mon Bulma, I don't know how hot that Vegeta guy is you told us about but he can't look any better than this guy.' Bulma decided her friends were right. Jack really was a nice guy but she did keep her distance because of that saiyan. And Bulma had way too much to drink so she was a lot looser then in the beginning of the night. She just had to go for it. Jack got the hints Bulma was throwing at him and liked it. But he was getting touchier and touchier by the minute. Bulma and Jack were standing outside to get some fresh air and Jack thought it was the prefect opportunity to get a little closer. Bulma was leaning against a wall since she was barely capable of standing. Jack started kissing her neck but Bulma didn't want him to.

Bulma: 'No jack, don't.' She said in a calm voice.

Jack: ' Ohw c'mon Bulma.I know you want it too.'

Bulma: 'No Jack. I'm sorry but I just can't ok!' Jack stopped and was pretty frustrated because he really thought he was gonna get laid tonight.

Jack: 'Fine, C'mon..I'll take you home.' Jack almost carried Bulma to his car. She just couldn't walk straight. He put her in the car and they drove of to capsule corp. After a while he stopped the car in front of the huge building. Bulma was still a little dazed so didn't really notice she was home already. Jack decided maybe he should give it another try. He got closer to her and put his hand between her legs and started kissing her collarbone. Bulma might have been drunk but she wasn't that drunk. She pushed Jack away. Jack knew nothing was going to happen so he gave in. He opened the door for her and Bulma stepped out. Well..she tried but she almost fell. Jack picked her up in his arms and carried her to the door.

Jack: 'Do you have the keys Bulma?' She handed the house keys over to Jack who opened the door. He carried her to the living room where Vegeta was sitting in a chair watching animal planet. Vegeta gave him a look that made Jack shiver.

Jack: 'Uuuuh..I'll just put her on the couch.'

Vegeta: 'What did you do to her?'

Jack: 'Hey buddy I didn't do anything to her. She just had a little too much to drink that's all.'

He laid Bulma down on the couch and walked out of the house.

After a while Bulma was still fast asleep on the couch. She started stirring and mumbling something. 'She's probably dreaming.' Vegeta thought. When he looked at her the feelings of guilt came back to him. 'Bulma?...Bulma wake up. You're dreaming.' She opened her big beautiful blue eyes and looked straight in Vegeta's black ones. She sat up straight and put her hand on her head. Yup..she definitely had too much to drink tonight. 'Are you all right woman?' the sexy husky voice said. 'fine Vegeta.' She simply answered.

Vegeta: 'Woman listen..about earlier tonight, I shouldn't have.' Vegeta didn't get to finish what he was trying to say because Bulma kissed him. Vegeta didn't kiss back at first but he soon caved in. Her lips were so soft. He opened his mouth to give her tongue entry and soon Bulma was on top of him letting her hands touch his strong shoulders. Vegeta thought he was going crazy. He wanted her so bad and he was about to lose control but then he pushed her of him gently. Bulma tried to kiss him again but Vegeta spoke. ' Woman you're drunk.'

Bulma: ' Doesn't matter Vegeta. I want you.' She threw herself on him but Vegeta didn't want to take advantage of her. ' If we'd have sex she would surely regret it in the morning.' He thought to himself. ' Besides if I have her once I'll probably want her again. I can't let that happen.' He stood up and said: 'You should get some sleep woman.' With that he walked to his room leaving a disappointed Bulma behind.


	6. Chapter 6

AN : Sorry the previous chap took so long but I couldn't upload it. But the problem is solved so on with the story. Thanx for the tips in the reviews.

' oooohw my head.' Bulma woke up the next morning with a huge hangover. She tried to remember what happened the night before but her mind was too clouded. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them again because the sun shining in her room was too bright for her eyes to handle. She put the covers over her head deciding it wasn't time to get up yet. Slowly the memories of last night came back to her. The girls, the club, Jack, Vegeta. ' VEGETA!!!??' Bulma sat op straight in her bed. ' no, no, no..what did I do? How can I ever look and speak to him again?' She got up and looked in the mirror. 'ahw man..I look terrible.' She let the bath tub run full with water and undressed herself. She thought the hot water would make her feel more relaxed but it didn't. After what she did last night she didn't think that she could ever face Vegeta again. She just threw herself on him. She expected Vegeta to just act like nothing happened so it would be best if she did the same. After her bath she put on some jeans and a cute top with spaghetti straps. She felt terrible but she didn't want to look terrible. Vegeta probably didn't like the idea that he kissed her but she didn't want him to think he kissed someone ugly. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

' Good morning sweetheart. Did you have fun last night?'

'Oh mom..please not so loud. I have a headache.' Bulma said annoyed.

' Did you have such a wild night honey, haha? '

'Yeah she did.' A husky voice said.

'Ohw hi Vegeta dear.' Mrs Briefs offered him a cup of tea. Vegeta didn't take it and sat down at the table opposite Bulma. She was just staring at the table with her head in her hands. Afraid to face Vegeta. 'What's wrong with you woman?'

'It's called a hangover Vegeta. But I'm pretty sure you'll never have one.'

'Why not?' Vegeta asked

' Well, first of all you never go out but even if you did..you would probably not really be effected by the alcohol. Well I know why you're here so I guess I better get started before you get all mad again like last time.' Vegeta gave Bulma a 'you had it coming' look. Bulma stood up to go to the GR to upgrade it and install the new training program. Vegeta watched her walk out of the kitchen. ' Dammit!!!' He walked away frustrated never looking at Mrs Briefs who had a huge smile on her face. She could see from the look in her daughter's eyes what was going on and apparently Vegeta did feel something too.

Vegeta slammed the door of his room. 'Stupid woman!!!' After tonight he couldn't stop thinking about her. Those lips. He threw a pillow through the room. He thought it was a smart thing to stop her last night but now he wished he didn't. He was afraid that if he'd sleep with her once he wanted her more. But maybe it worked the opposite way. Maybe he could get her out of his mind if …..if he could just make love to her once. ' Make love?' No it wouldn't be that. But he knew he couldn't do it. A saiyan prince would never be controlled by those weak human emotions. Vegeta new very well what he wanted to do with Bulma was not really an emotion but more a need. A need almost every specie experienced. Times like this he almost wished he was a namek,….almost.

'Why won't you work!!!you stupid piece of junk.' Bulma was in the GR freaking out. She was yelling all kinds of things to it never noticing Vegeta was standing in the door opening. He had to admit he was enjoying himself. The woman was always good to look at and when she got angry she was pretty funny too. Bulma was now throwing all her tools at the machine and started kicking it. She heard something cracking above her head and when she looked up she saw something was gonna fall right on top of her. She screamed and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw were those black eyes. Vegeta was holding her in his arms and he put her down quickly. Bulma was pretty embarrassed for being so clumsy.

' You know…for a genius you're pretty stupid.' Vegeta gave Bulma a mocking smirk. He expected an outburst but she actually laughed. Bulma felt a little nervous being so close to him after what had happened the night before. But at the same time..it felt so right. But the cold look Vegeta gave her that same moment made her step back fast. She turned around and started working on the GR again. She couldn't concentrate with Vegeta looking at her the whole time. ' Are you just gonna stand there looking at me!!' Vegeta gave her a puzzled look. 'It's annoying Vegeta!!!' The saiyan decided just to walk out. She was only turning him on so he should probably just go. He walked into the garden and leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. The first thing he saw was a woman's figure. ' That woman is just impossible. She talks to much, asks too many questions, is loud, stubborn and has an extremely short fuse.' He smirked to himself. 'But she sure looks good.' In some ways she kinda reminded him of a saiyan. And she definitely had brains. Vegeta just didn't get it. Kakarots woman was one of the most terrible people he'd ever met. What did he see in her? Bulma told Vegeta that they have known each other almost their entire lives. Why didn't Kakarot take Bulma as his mate? She was in all ways way better than his harpy.

' Helloooo..earth to Vegeta. I'm done. You can start your training again.' She was standing in front of Vegeta with her hands on her hips. 'Well that was about time woman!' He walked towards the GR. 'uuhm..Vegeta?'

' What do you want woman?'

' Well….why did you save me?

' Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead. Besides..who would fix the GR?'

' I see. Well uuuh…go ahead and test the new stuff…Let me know what you think of it.' She gave him a sweet smile and left.

AN: I'm not sure where I wanna go with the story from here. I'll think about what to do in the next chap. Thanx for reviews and please let me know how I did on this one. kisses


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I didn't really know where to go with the story after the sixth chappie so i just decided to start chap 7 a couple of weeks later. Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing..love to read them.

Weeks went by at Capsule Corps. Boring weeks for Bulma. She missed the adventures she experienced with the z-gang. Everybody was so busy training for the arrival of the androids. She even started to miss Yamcha. Well…it probably wasn't Yamcha that she missed but the affection he used to give to her. She looked out of the window. The weather reflected perfectly on how she felt. It was grey outside and it was raining. She looked at the raindrops that ran down the window and followed one with her finger. Honestly she couldn't remember feeling this miserable before. She couldn't sleep at night, and because she wanted to get that saiyan out of her mind she buried herself in her work. She knew her parents were worried about her. Feeling like this was not doing anything good for her looks. She sat at her desk and looked at all the paperwork. Ohw how she hated paperwork. 'Woman!!!!!' The door of her lab slammed open. Vegeta walked in with some broken equipment in his hands. 'You have to fix this.'

'Fine Vegeta, just put it down there.' Vegeta hesitantly put the machinery down.

'That's it?' Vegeta asked.

' What do you mean Vegeta?'

' Your not gonna tell me I can't command you to do something?'

' Vegeta, I don't have the energy to fight you right now.' Vegeta stood in his usual pose and nodded his head trying to say he was glad she finally obeyed him just like that. Then he walked out to the GR. When he got back to his training he started wondering what was wrong with the woman. The spark in her eyes he loved so much wasn't there anymore. He started missing the argues they had. 'Get yourself together Vegeta! Why would you care about that woman.' He told himself. But he knew he was lying to himself. For some weeks he took his distance from her and the other way around. For a while he thought he was finally getting her out of his mind but he soon missed her. Something was definitely wrong with her. Maybe that weakling ex of her was bothering her again. ' C'mon Vegeta stop it!! It's not your job to take care of the woman. Besides….she can take care of herself.' That thought made Vegeta realise she actually really didn't need his help. Bulma was one of the strongest people he'd ever met who did not have a powerlevel. He decided it was best to just keep the distance. He didn't want that longing for her to come back. Though he wasn't sure it ever left him.

Bulma wasn't really in the mood to fix Vegeta's training stuff. She felt like going somewhere. Not very far from CC. there was a bar she used to come. There were always some nice people there to talk to. She went to her room to put on something nice. She chose a short skirt and a cute top on it. Her hair was loose and straight. She put on some make-up. Something she hadn't had on a lot lately. She looked better than she had in a while. It made her feel like herself again. When she got downstairs she saw Vegeta standing there with an angry look on his face. ' Did you fix it yet?' he said.

' No, sorry Vegeta but I made plans so I'll just fix it tomorrow.'

' Whatever.'

' Well well….that's it? No screaming and telling me how important your training is?' Bulma had a teasing smile on her face throwing his own words back at him.

'No.' he said in a calm voice. 'I think I'll take a break anyway. I will continue tomorrow.'

'aha…Well I gotta go. See ya.' She put on her cote and walked out. Bulma thought it would be a good idea to walk. She could use the fresh air. Bulma had always been very sure about herself. Men used to fall for her without even trying to seduce them but she felt like that just didn't happen anymore. Or did it? She didn't really care. There was only one man she wanted and he never showed a sign he thought she looked good. It made her insecure.

Back at Capsule corps Vegeta was on the couch watching animals hunting on discovery channel. 'Stupid woman' he mumbled to himself. After how she looked tonight he could wave goodbye to his plan of not thinking about her in such a fashion. 'Who was she dressing up for anyway? Maybe…..maybe she has a boyfriend.' The idea of Bulma kissing a guy made his stomach turn and jealousy filled his heart. Vegeta was a little shocked at how he felt about this and immediately his pride took over. Perhaps food would help, and he grabbed something to eat.

Bulma arrived at the bar. She saw it wasn't the same as it used to be. It was bigger and it had gotten more modern. It was really crowded and most people were younger than her. It just didn't feel the same as it used to. She sat down at the bar and was glad to see some old friends. Most of them were either married or had a partner. She felt kinda sad to tell them she was still single. Bulma looked around to see what they had done to the place when she saw something she really didn't need to see right now. Yamcha was there too. Dancing and kissing with a gorgeous blond girl. She wasn't really surprised. Yamcha had plenty one night stands. But she saw the look in his eyes. This wasn't a girl he just met.

'Isn't that your ex?' A friend asked her.

'Yeah he is….Do you know who that girl is?'

' I don't know her name but they have been going out for weeks now.' She told Bulma.

Her heart started aching. Not because she wanted Yamcha back but because even he was happy with someone. And he was nothing more then a stupid asshole. Her eyes were watering up. 'I gotta go' she told her friend quickly and she ran out of the bar. 'I'm a nice girl!! Why can't I be happy with someone? Things just can't get any worse.' Bulma should not have said that because that very moment it started to rain. 'Great.'

Later that night Vegeta was still pigging out on the couch. Bulma's mother might be a pain in the ass but she sure as hell could cook. Before she went to bed she made Vegeta all kinds of snacks to keep him satisfied at least for the night. He heard someone opening the front door. He decided to check who it was. He walked into the hallway and saw her. She was soaking wet. Her make-up ran out and he could see she had been crying. Bulma took her cote off and was trembling. She looked so vulnerable. She leaned against the wall and hugged herself. Then she started to cry softly.

AN: Well I'll just stop here.haha. What do you guys think will happen in the next chap? Will Vegeta give on or not? You'll just have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I had some great reviews so thank you very very much!!! I hope I won't disappoint you.

' Stop acting like a weakling woman.' Vegeta said in a cold voice. Bulma looked at him with hurt in her eyes which made him regret his words. He had never seen her like this. Vegeta felt very uncomfortable and didn't know how to handle the situation. Part of him told him to hold her but his pride told him not to.

Bulma wanted him to hold her so bad. She wanted to feel loved. But she was embarrassed to cry in front of someone like Vegeta. He would never accept it. He would only hate her more. 'What happened to you woman?' Bulma didn't answer. ' I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened?' He now said a little annoyed.

' What do you care! Besides you wouldn't understand anyway.'

'Fine woman!! whatever.' He went back to the living room and sat down on the same couch. He really was quite curious what had happened to Bulma that made her feel this way but he would never admit that to her. Bulma got herself a towel and stepped into the living room. She just stood there trembling looking at the prince.

'Vegeta?'

'What.'

'Am I beautiful at all?' Vegeta gave her a weird look.

'Why do you ask me woman?'

'I'm sorry..uuh..never mind.' Bulma cursed herself for asking the question. She turned around and walked out of the room but was stopped in her tracks by Vegeta's voice.

'Woman.'

Bulma turned around to look at Vegeta. With his gaze on the TV he said 'You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.'

A small smile crept on Bulma's face. 'Thanks Vegeta.'

'Yeah whatever…could you leave now, I'm trying to watch TV here.' Bulma just smiled and went upstairs. In her room she changed into something dry and comfortable. She felt so much better after what Vegeta told her. She just kept repeating his words in her head. ' Well…he thinks I'm pretty so…that's not the reason why he doesn't like me. Or is it?' She crawled under the covers and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Vegeta was still up and thought about what he had said to Bulma. 'Just great.' She was probably going to hang around him even more and he wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself. He wanted her so bad. The way she looked tonight made his head spin. All this restraining made him a little frustrated. Why didn't he just go upstairs and make her his. She already showed him she wanted him. But she was drunk. But she once also tried to kiss him when she wasn't drunk. Ohw how he wanted to smell her, feel her and taste her. Vegeta stood up and went upstairs telling himself he should go to sleep, but he soon found himself at Bulma's bedroom door. He hesitated a moment but decided to go in anyway. He peeked in the room and saw Bulma lying in her bed fast asleep. He quietly walked towards her and kneeled down next to the bed. The look on his face softened when he looked at her face. Her cheeks were a little flushed and she had just the slightest smile on her face. He gently brushed a little hair out of her face. She looked so sexy. All he wanted was to wake her up and let he feel how he felt about her but he couldn't. He couldn't find it in his heart to wake her now. ' If I do anything to her now I will surely be punished.' He told himself. Besides, he was happy to see she finally got some sleep. Lately he started to feel different about her. Well..the need for her body was still there but….there was something else. He shook his head. ' No vegeta. A prince does not love.' He stood up and walked out of the room without looking back.

AN: aaaah you thought vegeta was gonna cave huh!!? I know it's kinda short but I didn't want to keep you waiting to long. kisses


	9. Chapter 9

Well….Vegeta was right. The next day Bulma was happier than she had been for a while and she decided to let everybody hear that. She just kept talking to him about….well…he didn't really know…he wasn't listening of course. But he sure was looking. 'Why can't she just leave me alone.' Vegeta knew that if she would keep hanging around him he would cave. He hoped training would help. When he walked to the GR he felt a power level coming his way. 'Kakarot. What does he want?' Goku landed in the garden close to Vegeta. He put his hand up and had a huge smile on his face. ' Hi Vegeta!!! How are you doing?'

'What do you want kakarot?'

'Ohw I was just stopping by to see how everybody's doing.' Goku was really curious what happened between Bulma and Vegeta. 'She must be pregnant by now' he thought to himself.

'So…where's Bulma?'

'How would I know where that woman is?'

'Geesh I was just asking Vegeta.' Goku was just about to look for her when she walked into the garden.

' Hey Goku!!!!' She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Goku quickly looked at Vegeta to see if there was a trace of jealousy in his face. But there wasn't. 'It's been a while Goku. How are ya?'

'Fine Bulma…You look good.' Bulma was a little surprised by his bold compliment. She blushed a little and managed a thanks. 'So I hope Vegeta is not a too big of pain in the ass.' Goku was just joking around and gave Vegeta a smile but he of course didn't think it was funny. Bulma looked at Vegeta afraid he was gonna be angry but he didn't really react to the comment. She smiled at him and said: 'He's not that bad.'

'Well I'm glad to hear that…so you guys are getting along?'

'Enough of your questions Kakarot! Tell me why you are really here.'

'Well..uuh..maybe we can spar?'

' Yeah…why not. Vegeta answered.

'Are you staying for dinner Goku?' Bulma asked

'Woman would you just leave!! And things are gonna get rough so I suggest you stay away, unless you wanna get hurt.' Bulma gave him an angry look. Goku could see Vegeta hurt her feelings but she was trying to hide it. She just turned to Goku. ' Well?' she asked him. 'No thanks Bulma. I told chi-chi I would eat at home.' Goku felt a little uncomfortable in the situation. 'Ok …well go kick some butt Goku' She gave him a wink and without looking at Vegeta she walked inside the house.

'You didn't have to be so mean Vegeta. Be nice to her. She's done a lot for you, you know.'

'Shut up Kakarot. Let's get started.'

Bulma was inside the house screaming at her mother, telling what a jerk Vegeta was. Didn't he see how badly she wanted him?!! Wasn't he the least bit attracted to her? She let out a sigh. 'ohw don't worry honey. I am sure he fancy's you too.' Bulma gave her mother a confusing look. 'What are you saying?'

'Sweety, I know that you like Vegeta. I understand…he's very handsome.' Bulma's face reddened. 'Mom!!!I don't like Vegeta!' But the look on her mothers face told her she did not believe a word she just said. Bulma sat down at the kitchen table in defeat. 'How do you know he likes me?'

'Well dear..haven't you seen the way he looks at you?' Well that was it for Bulma. He told her she was beautiful and her mom had an eye for these kind of situations. He might be one of the strongest people alive but even he has his needs. Right? He'd have to crack sometime. And if it takes him too long..I'll just have to help him a bit.

Sparring with Goku was just what Vegeta needed. He had to get some frustration out of his system. It was not the way other men would let this kind of frustration out but it worked for him. He felt he had all the energy and Goku was slowing down.

'What's the matter Kakarot? Tired al ready?'

'I should get going Vegeta. Or my wife will kill me.'

'pfff..why do you even listen to that woman of yours anyway? It's not like she could ever do anything to you to hurt you.'

'Well Vegeta..maybe not physical but …she could hurt me feelings…by leaving me. She told me she would if I just kept on dying and everything.' Goku smiled.

'A real warrior should not need a woman by his side Kakarot.'

'Well I have chi-chi by my side don't I? And you can't say I'm not a real warrior. In fact..it only makes me stronger.' Vegeta gave Goku an uninterested look. 'Well..see ya!' Goku took of in the air.'Ohw and Vegeta…be nice to her.' Vegeta told him to shut up but not loud enough for Goku to hear it.

After training on his own for a couple of more hours Vegeta thought it was time to call it quits. He went to the kitchen to get some food and walked into the living room. The sight that his eyes met there made his heart skip a beat. Bulma was lying on the couch in a very short, very sexy, black nightdress. She was watching TV. Vegeta's eyes followed her curves and her long sexy legs. Bulma looked up at him and Vegeta quickly looked the other way.

'Your in my seat woman.'

'Nothing in this house is yours Vegeta.' Bulma's eyes trailed along Vegeta's chest. He was a little tanned and still sweaty. Bulma stood up seductively and walked over to him. Her finger trailed one of his many scars. When her finger touched him an electric shock struck through Vegeta's body. But he remained still. Both of her hands were now on his shoulders and she looked him right in the eyes.

'What do you want woman?' Bulma moved her lips up to his ear and whispered: 'I want you Vegeta.' She started to lick his neck. Vegeta could feel himself losing it. All he wanted was to rip her clothes of and make her scream his name. 'And what the hell makes you think I would possibly want you woman?' He pushed her away gently. 'Your not worthy of me.' He said it with his heart aching. His body was protesting. But he couldn't do it. Bulma's eyes were watering up. She turned around slowly and walked to her room. She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

AN: oehw almost almost!!! But once again…no. Hope you liked this chap. Sorry it took so long…schools a pain in the ass and it was my birthday thursday so busy times. I'm not sure what to do with the next chap but….possible lemon. Just warning you guys incase you don't like that. kisses


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm so glad you guys are still reading my story. I love the fact that the same people keep on reviewing and let me know what they think. Thanx a million. Well…I hope you're ready for the next chap. There will finally be some lemon:P

Vegeta was in his bed staring at the sealing. He just couldn't sleep knowing in the room next to him was a beautiful woman which he could have been having sex with right now. He told himself the reason why he wasn't having sex right now was because he didn't need it. That it was because a low class woman would never satisfy his needs. But deepdown..he new that wasn't the real reason. The reason was….that he felt something when she was close that he had never felt before. Not just plain need for her body…but something else. He told himself it wasn't love. But he knew if he would have sex with her…his feelings would only grow. And he just wouldn't have it. He was tossing and turning in his bed for hours till he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He stepped out of his bed wearing black boxers and silently walked to Bulma's room. He opened the door and made sure she was asleep. Then he walked over to her. The minute he saw her face, the feeling of having to have her right now…made room for a lot of guilt. She looked so tender, vulnerable. How could he have been so mean to her. Of course the feelings of guilt still weren't enough for him to say he was sorry. He moved his face closer to hers and smelled her hair. 'damn she smells good.' He moved his nose to her neck and breathed in her scent. The hot breath in her neck made Bulma open her eyes. Those big ocean eyes stared right into his black ones.

'Vegeta..I..' She didn't get to finish as Vegeta put a finger against her lips.

'sshhhh woman.' He said in that sexy husky voice. 'I'm sorry.' Was all he said before pushing his lips against hers. Bulma was shocked at what happened but soon gave into his tempting kiss. She opened her mouth to give his tongue entrance. He wanted to taste all of her. Vegeta felt himself losing it into their kiss. Her lips were so soft. Bulma laid down completely on her back and Vegeta went along not wanting the kiss to end. He was now on top of her leaning on his hands careful not to hurt her. When they both needed some air they ended the kiss and looked at each other. Her lips were red from the long kiss. He started licking her neck as his left hand started to explore her body. Bulma's hands were on Vegeta's back and she let out a small moan when his hand cupped her breast. That turned Vegeta on even more. After a while Bulma was on top and started kissing and licking his chest. Vegeta sat op straight and Bulma was on his lap with her legs around him. She raised both her arms and Vegeta pulled her nightgown over head. Bulma shook her head to get the hair out of her face. She gave Vegeta a sexy smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. Vegeta's hands were all over her body. When he glided his hands over her naked breasts she gasped. Vegeta was getting a little impatient and gently moved fore wards which made Bulma fall on her back. Vegeta moved over her and started kissing her neck and slowly made his way down. Between her breasts and down her belly. She seemed so weak and frail but he knew Bulma was as healthy a woman could be. He stopped when he got to her panties. He looked at her as if he was asking for permission to take'em off. The look in her eyes told him it was alright and he slowly took them off. Vegeta's boxers were off in no time and they made love all through the night till Bulma was too exhausted. Vegeta lay down next to her and he saw how tired she was. She was completely out of breath. Then she put an arm around him and lay her head down on his chest. Vegeta wasn't sure he wanted to stay the night and face her in the morning. Not like there was much left of the night.

The next morning Bulma woke up first. She smiled slightly when she realised Vegeta was still with her. He breathed in deeply so is chest went up. He started to stir and he opened his eyes. Bulma quickly closed hers and pretended to still be asleep. She didn't know what to say to him. Vegeta looked down at the beautiful woman on his chest. He gently wiped hair out of her face. He felt strange. Complete and empty at the same time. He was happy he had come to her last night..but he also felt like he failed in some sort of way. He wasn't strong enough to stay away from this woman. He gently rolled Bulma off of him and threw his legs next to the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face to wake up. He walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Bulma thought maybe she should join him. She put on a bathrobe and went to the bathroom. While Vegeta was in the shower Bulma took a look at herself in the mirror. He didn't have much sleep but she was thankful it didn't really show. She dropped the bathrobe to the floor and walked into a very steamy shower. When Vegeta turned around Bulma didn't really know what to do. She was happy that Vegeta took the initiative. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. They shared a kiss and Bulma noticed Vegeta wanted more. 'Sorry Vegeta but I can't.' She looked at him a little scared of what he might say. 'I know.' Was all he said and he started kissing her and washing her. Her back, legs and belly. He didn't miss a spot. He even dried her off when they got out of the shower. Bulma put on a red short dress and Vegeta his sports boxers. When Vegeta walked out of the room Bulma asked where he was going. 'To train of course.' Then he walked out leaving Bulma with a huge smile on her face.

AN: Well finally huh!!? Haha you guys were getting kinda impatient. I could tell from the reviews. So I thought it was time they finally got together. I hope you guys don't think I overdid it with this chap. Please let me know what you guys think. Ohw and I know it's kinda short but I sort of wanted a chapter just for this scene. kisses


	11. Chapter 11

AN: well I could read in your reviews you guys were like: FINALLY!!...hahaha. Well..on with the story.

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands. She sighed and smiled as the memories of last night flashed through her mind. It was the best night she ever had. But it was different than she though it would have been. She imagined what it would be like before..but she never thought it would be like this. Vegeta was a proud man. Bulma thought if they would sleep together it would just be about the sex. But Vegeta was so nice to her. So tender. He was careful with her. It was almost like he cared about her. But she knew the chance someone like Vegeta would ever love her was nearly impossible. She felt so in love and now she was just really scared that he was going to act like nothing ever happened. It would break her heart.

'Bulma?' She turned around and saw the man responsible for all these feelings.

'Yeah?'

'I'm going to train in space for a while.'

'Ohw….why?' Vegeta raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that told her : like you don't know.

'Right, I get it. But you're coming back right?'

'Of course I will. I would never miss the fight against the androids.' Bulma looked at the floor sadly. That wasn't really the answer she was hoping for. 'I see.' Vegeta felt a little guilty but decided it was best to not say anything. He walked out and a few minutes later Bulma saw the GR taking off in the air.

A couple of days passed and Bulma felt different. She was doing pretty good and wasn't all that sad about Vegeta not being around. Besides he will be back. Maybe she ate something that wasn't good anymore. She thought about the things she had been eating and suddenly jumped out of her chair when she realised she was way too late on her period. 'No no no!!! That can't be it can it????' She wanted to make sure so that afternoon she got a pregnancy test. When Bulma got out of the bathroom she put the test on the table and nervously looked at it waiting for the result. She really hoped it was negative. Not that she didn't want any kids but she was pretty sure Vegeta wasn't too happy with the idea of becoming a father. After a while of praying that she wasn't pregnant she looked at the test again. It was positive. Bulma was shocked and just fell back in her chair. Then she started crying. How was she gonna tell Vegeta. 'He's gonna hate me for it.'

Days after she found out she was pregnant Bulma still didn't tell anyone. She knew how they would react. 'Poor Bulma, Vegeta doesn't even care about her or the baby.' That's what they would say. But Bulma felt like she was going to explode if she didn't tell someone. And she knew just who to turn to. Chi-chi.

When she arrived at her home she knocked on the door. 'Man I hope Goku isn't home.'

'Goku!!!...could you get that please?' she heard from inside the house. Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Dammit.'

'Ohw hey Bulma!!! Come in. What brings you here?' Goku asked.

'Uh..nothing important. Do you mind of I talk to chi-chi in private?'

'No not at all. I'll go see what Gohan is up to.' And he flew out the window.

'WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!!' chi-chi yelled. 'sorry..I just hate it when he does that. So, what can I do for you?'

'Well…I have a problem. And I don't really want anyone to know but I just have to get it of my chest.'

Chi-chi gave her a concerned look. 'Well…shoot.'

'I'm pregnant.' She looked at the floor.

'waaaaah!!!honey that's great!!!! Congratulations.' She gave Bulma a hug. 'Yamcha will be so happy.'

'Yamcha and I broke up a long time ago Chi-chi. He's not the father.'

'He's not? Then who is?' Bulma broke into tears. Chi-chi put a hand on her shoulder. 'Is he that bad?'

Bulma sat down in a chair and started to calm down. 'It's Vegeta.'

'WHAT!!!!!?? Vegeta's the father!!?' She couldn't believe it. 'Well honey..what the hell were you thinking? The man is a murderer.'

'Not anymore Chi-chi. You don't see him the way I do. He's nice to me. ….Sometimes….I'm just so afraid he'll leave when he finds out.' She looked at Chi-chi like she was waiting for advice. 'It won't matter what Vegeta will do Bulma. Sure it would be great if he would stay with you and love you and your child but to be quite honest…I don't think that's going to happen. But you'll be fine even if he does leave. I know you will make a great mother and we'll help you Bulma. Just because Vegeta isn't there for you doesn't mean you have to go through this alone.' Bulma gave her a tiny smile. 'Thanks Chi-chi. I feel better now.' She stood up and gave her friend a hug. 'You're right. It doesn't really matter what Vegeta does. I can raise this kid myself. I always wanted kids and he's not gonna ruin it for me.' She walked to the door and said goodbye. 'Ohw and Chi-chi? Don't tell anyone.' Chi-chi gave her a wink.

A little while after Bulma left Goku came home. 'So what did Bulma want?'

'Ohw nothing..she just wanted to talk that's all.' Chi-chi answered nervously while doing the dishes. A huge smile appeared on Goku's face. 'She pregnant isn't she?' His wife turned around in shock. 'How the hell do you know that?'

'I've got my ways.' He walked over to her. 'Does Vegeta know yet?'

'Goku!!!..I have no idea how you know that but you can't tell anyone! And no..he doesn't know it yet. Poor Bulma…what was she thinking. That man tried to kill us all.'

'He's different now Chi. He'll probably never admit it but I do believe he cares about Bulma.' Chi-chi gave him a doubtful look. 'Did you find Gohan?'

'Yeah…he's outside with Icarus.' Goku put his hands on his wife her hips and pulled her closer. 'He won't be home for a while you know.'

'Well good. If you don't have to train him then you can help me cleaning the living room.'

'Actually Chi..I had something else in mind.' They smiled at each other and kissed. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

'MOM!! DAD!!I'M HOME!'

AN: I hope you guys still like my story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews. I love the fact that I see the same people reviewing. Let's me know you're really following the story. kisses


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta was training in space trying hard to obtain his goal. But for some reason, he didn't feel as determined as he used to. He had been trying so hard and still he didn't transform. But his powers didn't increase either. Almost like he was about to have it. He felt so close. But that's what he had been feeling for weeks now. He wasn't getting more powerful then he was back on earth. He did feel like he made the right decision to train in space. It was hard to train with that woman around all the time. He had to admit he did miss her though. He wanted to touch her, hold her. But he knew that wasn't the only reason he missed Bulma. He just missed having her around. He knew he failed. He told himself never to love someone because that would only make life more complicated. Besides…real warriors don't love. But his words were thrown right back at him because he loved. 'Does that mean I am not a real warrior? Maybe I was wrong. Kakarot pretty much loves everything and he is more powerful than me.' He fell on his knees and sighed. All of this thinking was driving him crazy. What was he going to do? Of course there were the androids, but after that. What if they'd win the fight. Where would he go? Maybe he should stay on earth. It wasn't all that bad on that mud ball. Would he stay with Bulma? He knew he couldn't live like humans did. 'I can't settle down and live like a normal guy.' Vegeta wanted to see things. He had seen so many horrible things in his life. But there was always one thing he had. A goal in life. Find the dragonballs and wish for immortality to beat frieza. Almost all of his life he lived only to be stronger than that monster. But that stupid purple haired boy had taken that away from him. Now is goal was to kill the androids and to become stronger than Kakarot. But he was starting to think that last one was impossible. And for some reason he didn't really care anymore. All of his life, he lived for something. What would he live for after the battle against the androids? A couple of years ago something like ruling the universe would've been the answer. But everything had changed. He had changed. He became what he had always been against. A good guy. Well maybe not really a good guy but he was fighting on their side. And he didn't have any plans to change any of that. It infuriated him that he had become like this. Though he wasn't even sure who he was anymore. Al these thoughts were racing through his head. And that's when it happened. It felt like galaxies were shaking and an enormous amount of power came to him. His hair started to change colour. He couldn't believe how great it felt. This was the moment he was dreaming of all his life. He was a super saiyan. A moment ago his body was drained and now, he felt more powerful than ever. He stayed in space for a couple more hours to see how it felt and what he could do. Then he went back to the GR. It was time to go home. 'Home!!?' Vegeta shook his head. 'Earth.' He told the computer where he wanted to go and the ship took off. He walked over to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror. His hair was almost gold like and his eyes were green. He smirked. It was the kind of smirk he didn't have on his face much lately. It was an arrogant smirk. Like he was better than everybody else. That feeling had now finally returned to him.

Later that evening back on earth at CC. Bulma was working in her lab. She was wearing jeans with one of those white lab coats. Though most of it was black now. Much like her face. 'You stupid piece of junk!!!' She started kicking the machinery she was working on. 'Ouch!!!..shit!'

'You should be more careful woman.' Bulma recognized the husky voice immediately and the pain was gone. There he was. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and that typical smirk on his face. She looked him up and down. His dark hair seemed a little wilder than usual and there wasn't much left of his suit. Unconsciously Bulma placed a hand on her belly. She was so happy to see him again. The man she loved. Part of her wanted to hold him, but the other part reminded her of what she had to tell him. She was very nervous. But she remained her cool. 'You're back sooner then I thought.' She sat down on the floor and took her shoe off to examine her hurt foot. 'You look pretty beat up. Are you ok?'

'Better then ever woman. Little hungry though.'

'Some things never change.' She muttered to herself. Vegeta walked over to her and offered her his hand. She took it and tested if she could walk on her injured foot. It hurt a little but it was ok. She stumbled to the exit. 'Well c'mon, I'll fix you something to eat.' Vegeta smiled to himself and followed her.

Vegeta sat down at the kitchen table while Bulma was preparing something to eat. 'It won't be done for a while. Maybe you should take a shower. No offence but you look like you've been rolling around in the mud.' Vegeta smiled and looked Bulma up and down. She saw this and realised she didn't look that clean herself. She blushed and gave him a sweet smile. He came closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. He gently wiped some grease of with his thumb. Then he went upstairs to take a shower. Bulma felt the butterflies all over again. She loved him so much. She felt so happy but having to tell him about the baby ruined it for her. She didn't think she was able to get it passed her lips. She was so afraid it was going to waste what they had. She felt her eyes watering up but she roughly wiped them away. She didn't want Vegeta to see her cry. When she was putting the food on the table Vegeta walked in the kitchen. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black sweat pants. Bulma didn't care what he was wearing he just looked hot to her. Vegeta sat down and started to stuff his face in a rather saiyan like fashion. Bulma went to the bathroom in the meantime to freshen up. She put on a shirt with spaghetti straps and kept her jeans on. Her hair was in a messy pony tale with much hair hanging beside her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She never felt this happy and miserable at the same time. 'Get yourself together Bulma! You have to tell him tonight!' When she walked into the kitchen Vegeta was just finishing his meal. He looked at Bulma and found she had a look on her face that worried him.

It was like Vegeta's eyes saw right through her. She wanted to walk away but knew she had to tell him now. 'Vegeta we need to talk.'

Vegeta walked towards her and stopped when he was close. 'Talk?' Being this close to him made Bulma nervous. She swallowed her fear and spoke. 'Yes talk.' Vegeta got even closer and gently pushed Bulma against the wall. 'Do we have to?' And he started kissing her neck. 'It's kind of important Vegeta.' But the saiyan was in no mood to talk. He placed two fingers against her lips and then replaced them with his mouth. At first Bulma tried to stop him but she couldn't. It felt too good to have him this close. He lifted her up and flew to the bedroom. He gently dropped her on the bed and looked at her. It was dark in the room but he could see her blue eyes shining. Something was different about her. She seemed more fragile than before. Something in her eyes almost told him she was scared. He took his shirt off and slowly crawled on top of her. They looked each other in the eyes. 'Are you ok?' Bulma was caught of guard by his question. Did he miss anything? Bulma just nodded and kissed Vegeta. He let his hands glide under her shirt and a small moan escaped Bulma's lips while they were kissing. He smiled before he let his tongue meet hers. They soon were both naked and their hands were just exploring each others bodies. 'You're cold.' He said while his face was buried in her neck. He grabbed the blankets and pulled it over them. Vegeta was getting a little impatient and wanted nothing but to just take her. He had been waiting for so long. But something stopped him. He was afraid to hurt her. So he took his time and he made tender love to her. But no matter how careful he was it still seemed to take a lot out of her. He saw she was getting tired and he decided it was enough for tonight. He moved over her and lay on his back next to her. She was panting and a little sweaty. 'Well, at least you're not cold anymore.' He said. Bulma just smiled. They both lay there for sometime not saying anything. Vegeta turned to Bulma and leaned his head on an arm. Bulma didn't like the way he was looking at her. Then the silence was finally broken by him. 'What's different about you?'

Bulma's eyes widened. 'What?'

'Something is different about you. I can't figure out what it is. You even sense different.'

'How could I sense different?' she asked

'I don't know. Your powerlevel is higher than normal. But you seem weaker at the same time.' That's when Bulma broke down in tears. She turned away from Vegeta and cried into her pillow. He saw her shoulders shaking. 'Just great, what did I do this time.' He thought to himself. 'Woman what is wrong with you!' She didn't react to his question and kept crying. After a while Vegeta had enough and he pulled her up. She pushed him away and quickly pulled the covers over herself. She sat up straight in bed hugging herself. She roughly wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand. He hated to see her like this. Her eyes were all red and she seemed heartbroken. Slowly Bulma started to calm down and stopped crying. 'Well are you gonna tell me or not?' he said impatiently. The tone he said it in scared Bulma so while looking the other way she said it. 'I'm pregnant.'

'What!!?'

Bulma looked at him. 'I'm pregnant Vegeta!!!' She said in an angry tone mixed with hurt and sadness. Vegeta remained quit for a while. 'Is it mine?'

Bulma looked at him in disbelief. 'Of course it's yours you moron!'

'Just checking.' He took a deep breath. 'So I take it then you don't want the kid.'

'You think I act like this because I don't want the child? Of course I want this baby! You are the problem! I always wanted kids but I'm pretty sure you don't.

'Well I never really thought about it. But I guess keeping the royal bloodline is a good thing.'

Bulma sighed. 'You don't get it do you? I don't want this kid to grow up without a father. I know you care about the royal bloodline and everything but what about me? Are you just going to leave knowing that I'll raise your child?'

'Of course not woman! He needs to be properly trained in order to become a strong warrior.'

'So you wouldn't leave?'

'Well…as long as you don't expect me to change his diapers, no I won't leave.' He stepped out of the bed and put on a new combat suit Bulma made for him.

'But I don't want the baby to be the only reason you stay with me Vegeta.' He turned around and looked at her. 'Woman would you relax. You don't have to worry. All you need to know is I'll stay with the both of you.' He said in a clam voice which told Bulma he really meant what he was saying. 'It could be a girl you know' she said

'hmm?'

'You said he…but it could be a girl.' Vegeta gave her a weird look.

'It's a boy.' He said matter of factly. Then he walked to the door.

'Ohw and Vegeta! Congratulations.'

'On what?'

'Becoming a super saiyan.' She gave him a wicked smile. 'How did you know that woman?'

'You have only been in space for two weeks. I knew you wouldn't have returned without reaching your goal. And I can see it in your face. A weight's been lifted off your shoulders.'

'You know me to well woman.' Was what he said before he walked out to train with his new found powers.

AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! My favourite chap of the story. I hope you liked it too. Let me know. Reviews make me happy!!:P I'm thinking chapter 13 might be the last one. To tell about the birth of trunks. But I'm not sure yet. kisses


	13. Chapter 13

AN: well finally!!! Chapter 13 is here. Sorry it took so long but was really really busy and I wasn't sure where to with the story. I hope you guys will still keep reading and reviewing.

Bulma stood in front of the mirror with her hands on her belly. She still looked good but she wasn't really looking forward to the enormous belly and fat ankles. She was wearing a simple but cute red t-shirt and jeans. She always noticed Vegeta was looking at her but in these jeans and she felt like getting a little more attention from him than she had been getting lately. It had now been three weeks since she told him she was pregnant and he had kept his distance from her. But Bulma didn't really mind. She knew all of this was a big thing for his pride to handle. She was just happy he didn't leave. She put a little make-up on and put a pony tale in her hair.

'Hey mom!!' Bulma said when she walked into the kitchen. She walked over to her dad and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 'Well well..aren't you cheerful today.' Mrs Briefs said. Bulma just smiled and made herself some breakfast while humming a tune. She chose cereal would do. The weather was great and Bulma decided to eat her breakfast outside. Mr Briefs looked at his wife confused. She laughed at him and said: 'Just wait till the hormones kick in. She won't be so cheerful then.'

Bulma was sitting outside eating her cereal. The morning sun felt good on her skin. She looked at the GR. Bulma respected Vegeta for working so hard. The fact that he had such a passion for fighting was actually kind of a turn on. She giggled to herself. She imagined Vegeta sweating while making all those sexy moves. With that gorgeous black hair of his. Then she realised something. She had never seen him in his SSJ form. 'I wonder what he looks like with blond hair.' She softly said to herself. Knowing Vegeta he probably wouldn't come out of the GR for hours. But Bulma couldn't wait that long. She knew how much he hated it when someone interrupted his training so she decided to just peek through the window. She grabbed a chair and put it under a small round window in the GR. She stepped on top of it and peeked through the thick glass. It was hard for Bulma to see because he was moving so fast. 'C'mon stand still wouldya!!' When Vegeta took a break to catch his breath Bulma saw to her disappointment that his hair was black. 'ahw shit!' As she stamped her foot the chair started to move and Bulma lost her balance.

Inside the GR Vegeta heard a loud scream and a bump. Of course he immediately knew who it was. He rolled his eyes. 'What did that clumsy woman do this time.' He openend the door of the GR and walked out. There he found Bulma who was sitting in the grass with a sore look on her face. She fell on her butt pretty hard. Vegeta saw she was al right and he examined the situation. 'Woman, what the hell do you think you're doing?' He offered her a hand and she took it. She bit her lip. 'Well Vegeta…I was looking through the window.'

'Why the fuck would you do that?'

'Ohw I just wanted to check if you were in there.' Vegeta gave her an angry look. 'Okay okay!! I just wanted to see you that's all. I barely know what you look like anymore! Besides I was curious how you would look when you're transformed.'

'Woman does it even matter what I look like? You should be curious at how strong I am, not what I look like.' Bulma raised an eyebrow. The annoyed saiyan let out a sigh. 'You'll see soon or later woman, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my training.' Bulma nodded and quickly kissed Vegeta on his cheek which caught him off guard a little. Then she walked away but not with looking back once to see Vegeta looking at her butt. She gave him a wicked smile and disappeared inside the house. Vegeta stood there for a while. 'Crazy woman.' Then he got serious again and continued his training.

It was around dinner time when Vegeta finally decided it was time to call it quits for the day because his stomach started talking to him. When he walked inside the house normally the smell of food would greet him but not today to his disappointment. He went to check in the kitchen and found no one was working on dinner. Instead he found Mr and Mrs Briefs sitting on the couch watching TV. 'Where the hell is my dinner woman!' Bunny was a little startled by Vegeta's harsh tone.

'Ohw Vegeta..I guess I forgot. We went to the mall and ate something there. But I'll fix you something right now al right?' Vegeta proudly nodded.

'There's no need to do that mom!' Bulma was standing in the doorway and didn't like the way Vegeta was talking to her mother at all.

'Ohw it's no problem dear really.' Bunny said nervously.

'No mother…just sit down.' Vegeta turned around to look at Bulma. She was often angry with him but the look she had in her eyes now was one he'd never seen before. 'Upstairs..Pronto!!!!' She said with a determined look on her face. She then turned around and went to her bedroom. Vegeta wasn't sure why but he did as he was told. Once in the bedroom he saw Bulma hysterically walking around.

'How can you do that Vegeta!?' The saiyan could see the fire in her eyes but also saw sadness and disappointment in them.

'Do what?'

'I will not have you talk to my parents like that!!

'Woman!!..I am working my ass off 24/7 to save your pathetic lives and I think I can expect dinner to be ready!!

'Ohw c'mon Vegeta! That is not true. The only reason you train this hard is because you want to prove your powers and show everyone that you are stronger than Goku!' Vegeta wanted to make a smart come back but he wasn't sure what to say. Because she was right. He didn't really care what happened to earth or the weak race that lived on it. Except for this darn woman and his son. The one thing that kept him going in that GR was to be the best and to protect the only two people he would ever care about. But that wasn't something he was gonna share with her. He was getting softer by the day thanks to her and he didn't like it one bit.

'So what if that's all I care about!'

'Goddammit Vegeta! I thought you changed!'

'I have changed! I am a SSJ now and once again the strongest in the universe!' Bulma let out a sigh in defeat. But after a few moments of silence she decided to not give up just yet.

'As long as you live here I expect you to treat me but especially my parents with some respect!'

'Woman!!!!! Just because you spread your legs for me does not mean you own me!' Bulma's eyes narrowed. She turned her back to him and whispered. 'Get out.'

'No.'

'I said GET OUT you asshole!!' She grabbed a book and threw it in his direction. He of course easily dodged it. Vegeta's dark and cold eyes send shivers up her back. He slowly walked towards her which made Bulma step back until her back hit the wall. He put his hands on the wall next to her head and leaned in till they were only inches away from each other. He moved his mouth to her ear. Bulma could feel his lips and hot breath touch her ear and neck. For the first time she was really scared of him. Then he whispered. 'I should just blow you to the next dimension right now.'

'What's stopping you?'

'Don't tempt me woman.' With that he left the room leaving a heartbroken woman behind.

AN: I decided to make Vegeta kinda like an asshole again because I thought he maybe was getting a little to soft. I know it's a short chap but I just wanted to put something out there again for you guys to read. I'll try and update more often. kisses


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know it's been too long but have worked on something else though. I wrote a songfic called Burn. If you haven't read it yet..please do!!! But of course I will continue this story!! But no before I thank a few people for reviewing! Moonlightpixie89, Tomboy 601, Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan- Lover, Skippay, Nish095081 and last but not least Bulma and Vegeta fan. You guys rock!! Thanx for letting me know what u think of it. Well..here is chap 14. Hope you enjoy! Kisses…

The weeks after the argument they had Vegeta didn't want to make the woman too mad. But lately he just couldn't do anything right. At first he thought he should just stay away from her as much as possible to avoid the verbal battles. He didn't think all that stress would be good for her being pregnant and all. But after a while that only made her angrier. She told him that he just didn't give a shit about how she was doing because he never was around. So…Vegeta decided to be with her more often to let her know he did care. But now she was saying how he was always minding her business and he just couldn't say anything right. "Damn hormones" he said to himself. He didn't really know anything about that but everybody else blamed the hormone thing so..he figured that, that must be it. She was just even weirder then she normally was. Then there was the sex thing. He just kinda thought that pregnant women shouldn't have too much of that. Especially not with a saiyan. So he just didn't make a move because he was afraid to hurt her. And now suddenly this morning she started nagging about how he didn't want her anymore because she was fat and ugly! "Stupid woman." She honestly thought he didn't want her anymore? Now he was just angry at the thought of holding all of his needs for her inside for so long when he actually didn't even have to. And why the hell did she think she was ugly? Sure she was a little bigger now but isn't that a good thing when you're pregnant? He shook his head to get rid of all these complicated thoughts. He was lying on the floor in the GR. He wasn't sure how long he had been there. He stood up, relaxed for a sec and his hair turned back to it's natural colour. When Vegeta walked into the lab to check on Bulma he saw to his surprise she was running on a treadmill while talking on her cell phone. She was so busy talking to a colleague about the newest inventions of C.C she didn't hear Vegeta walking in. But she found out soon enough because Vegeta grabbed her phone.

" Vegeta!!! Give that back!" She yelled while she kept running.

"Damn Bulma what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just working out a little…you know…to stay in shape. Now give me back my phone it's an important phone call!" She was getting out of breath now. She gave Vegeta an angry glare but he didn't move or say anything. Bulma tried to snatch the phone from him but in the process she tripped and fell into Vegeta's arms. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist. Their faces just inches away. Vegeta could feel the hot breath of Bulma tickle his lips. They could immediately see passion in each other's eyes. Vegeta had been holding back for so long but now he knew she wanted it too he couldn't stand it anymore. He slowly brushed his lips past hers and she took the opportunity to lick his lips. Then Bulma jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She sucked his bottom lip and then gently put her teeth in it. Vegeta smiled and Bulma took the chance to plunge her tongue inside it. They were now passionately kissing. Bulma let her fingers slide through his thick dark hair and Vegeta was stroking her back. Bulma pulled back and looked at Vegeta. He could feel her chest moving up and down against his. Out of breath by the long kiss Bulma asked: " Wanna go to the bedroom?" Vegeta didn't say anything but continued the kiss. Bulma smiled against his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." He stumbled out of the lab with Bulma kissing and licking his neck. He felt like just taking her right there and then but after all this time he wanted to do it right. Finally upstairs he dropped Bulma on the bed and crawled on top of her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still sweaty from working out. He put his face in her neck and took in her scent which made him even more impatient. He ripped her sweater off and it revealed a black bra. After a while Bulma decided it was time to switch places and she got on top. She nipped his earlobes and went down. When she got to his pants she slowly pulled it down and started kissing him on the lips once more. They were all over each other when Bulma's mother started calling her name. "Bulma dear!!?" Vegeta and Bulma gave each other a bewildered and annoyed look. "MOM I'M BUSY!"

"But there is someone here to see you!" Bulma let out a huge sigh and gave Vegeta a questioned look. Vegeta sighed and got his hands of her. Bulma tapped her hand on his chest. "Don't move…I'll be right back." She quickly put on a bathrobe and went downstairs planning to get rid of who ever it was that ruined the lovely moment with Vegeta. She was pissed all ready but when she saw who it was she got even angrier. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check how everything is going babe. How is the baby?"

"Uuuh..well…fine Yamcha…but uuuh..I'm kinda busy right now. Can you come back some other time?" Bulma knew Vegeta wasn't a man with much patience so she just wanted to get her butt back upstairs.

"Well I'm here now…We need to talk. Listen I know Vegeta is not good for you or the baby. So I just wanted you to know, if you ever want a right father for your child I'll be there for him or her." Bulma tried to get Yamcha to shut up but she couldn't get a word in there. "Bulma…you have to know…that I still love you more than anything. And that you deserve better than Vegeta. Why don't you just take me back Bulma?" She didn't know what to say. How could he still think she wanted him back?

"Yamcha….I will never take you back. I don't love you. Me and the baby do not need you." She wanted to tell Yamcha she loved Vegeta but suddenly Yamcha walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. He started to cry. "Please Bulma..you must still love me..I need you to take me back." Bulma tried to get out of his grasp but he would not let go.

"Woman!! What's taking so long!!?" Vegeta yelled as he walked down the stairs. The sight that met him there immediately made a flame rage inside of him. Yamcha let go of Bulma and looked at Vegeta in disgust.

"Are you still screwing him!!?" Yamcha asked.

"You got a problem with that scarface!?" Vegeta came dangerously close to Yamcha but Bulma stood in front of the angry saiyan with her hand to his chest. Then she turned around to look at Yamcha. The look on his face gave Bulma a feeling of guilt. She calmly walked over to Yamcha and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to get it through your head that I love Vegeta." Bulma slapped herself silly in her mind for saying that with the saiyan right there. "I do not need you to take care of me anymore Yamcha.

"What about him!!? Does he love you back?" Bulma looked at the floor. "Just stop this Yamcha. Please forget about me and find somebody else."

"You sure didn't have any problems with that when you were still with Bulma." Vegeta knew it would be wise to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't help but to slip this one through. Bulma gave him an angry glare. She sighed and told Yamcha to go. He took Bulma's face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "If that's what makes you happy." He turned around and left the room leaving Bulma and Vegeta in an awkward moment.

"Sorry about that." She said without looking at the person she was talking to. She knew the moment they shared only moments ago was ruined.

"Well…it's not your fault. That stupid scarface should just mind his own business. Begging you to take him back…weakling."

"He is not a weakling Vegeta. Showing emotions does not make him weak."

"Why do you keep defending him after what he did!!?"

"Listen Vegeta..I know that what he did to me is wrong but he is still a very good friend of mine. Besides I know that he really is sorry for what he did. If it wasn't for you I'd probably take him back."

"What!!? Woman you are way too good for him. If he really loved you he wouldn't have cheated on you."

"Well Vegeta..at least he TELLS me that he loves me!" Vegeta sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation right now. He decided it was best to let his frustration out in the GR.

Later that evening Bulma took a walk. She had been working in the lab all day and needed a little fresh air. She walked passed the GR and heard screams and blasts come from the inside. Maybe she shouldn't have said that Yamcha at least let's her know how he feels about her. She knew very well Vegeta cared for her. He just didn't tell her. He never was a man of many words. But his actions told Bulma he loved her. The way he made her feel when they made love was worth much more then some stupid words. All she wanted was to walk in the GR and have some alone time with him but she was pretty sure Vegeta didn't feel that way right now. She just kept on walking trying not to think of Vegeta too much. If she did it would only make things more complicated. She got further and further away from C.C lost in her thoughts. What would their son look like. Well..she wasn't sure it was gonna be a boy but that;s what Vegeta told her so she figured that was the case. Even though she wasn't sure if he just said that because he wanted it to be a boy or that it really was. She was snapped out of her thoughts because she some smirking. And it sure wasn't Vegeta's. She looked at the place where it came from. Then she saw some shadows coming her way.

"Well well well…what's a pretty girl like you doing here at this time of day?" A mean looking guy came closer to her. She was scared but she managed to stand her ground. "None of your business! Just back off!"

"A spicy one…I like that." A second guy said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into alley. They kept getting closer and Bulma was forced to walk backwards till she hit a wall. One guy put an arm to the wall next to Bulma's face and with the other one he stroked her face. "Why don't you and I go and have a good time huh?" Bulma put a disgusted look on her face because of what he was saying. Hesitating for a moment she spit the guy in his face. The reaction she got wasn't the one she was expecting. He just smirked an evil smile which send chills up Bulma her spine. "Now you've done it lady." He moved his hand down to rub her breast but he soon pulled it back when Bulma kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground. The other guy started laughing. "hahaha…you need some help there buddy? Guess she's a little to rough for ya huh? No problem..I can handle her. Why don't you come home with me babe?"

"I advice you to not take her home with you. She's a real pain in the ass." Vegeta was in the air in his SSJ form witnessing all that happened. Bulma smiled at the sight of her rescuer. He landed in front of the two men. "I suggest you leave unless you want to get your asses kicked." The two men just started laughing and walked up to the angry saiyan. "You and who?" they said. Vegeta started to get enough of this little game and knocked both men to the ground with just one move. Then he turned to Bulma who had a pretty scared look on her face. "You Ok?" He put his finger under her chin and lifter her head up a little so she faced him. "Of course I am." She walked over to the guys who started all of this. They were on the ground whining about the pain. Bulma kicked one of the two on the stomach. "Told you to mind your own business you ass!" Vegeta smirked at the sight. Bulma turned to him not saying anything. "Well..You want me to take you home or what!?" She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He scooped her up in his arms and flew up in the air. On their way back to C.C he noticed Bulma was looking at him.

"What are you looking at woman?"

"A very sexy saiyan." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "I like your new look. I've never seen you like this you know." Vegeta just humphed and looked straight ahead. Bulma held him tighter and moved her lips close to his ear. "You and I have some catching up to do." She whispered. Vegeta smirked. "Yeah we do." He speeded up a bit not wanting to wait too long till he could finally have her again. "Bulma..you shouldn't just take a walk all by yourself. I can't always be around to save your ass."

"Aahw…and you like this ass so much."

"Woman!..I'm serious."

"Yeah yeah…sjeesh..I'm just fooling around." She put her face in his neck and closed her eyes. Vegeta felt her hot breath against his skin. After a while they landed on the balcony of the bedroom. When he wanted to put her down he noticed to his disappointment she fell asleep. "You have got to be kidding me." He moved his arms to wake her up. "Bulma?" She didn't respond. "Stupid woman." He walked into the bedroom and gently put her on the bed. Damn was he pissed. He wanted her so bad. " I guess I can wake her up." He sat down on the bed and looked at her face. "Ohw fine!" He stood up and put a blanket over her cold body. Before shutting the door of the room he looked back once. A smirk appeared on his face. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

AN: Poor Veggie..he just ain't getting any:P Well that was it! What did you think? Please let me know. Chapter 15 might be my last. I also wanna thank the people for reviewing my other fic Burn. Koolkat01, Nish095081, moonlightpixie89, Chazie, Vegeta and kazuya are so hot, moonsaiyan4, Bellatrixred and of course xxThexMarvelousxEmzxx thanx hun..u rock! Kisses!!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I apologize. If you guys only knew how busy I am! At the moment I got two big projects at school at the same time! So in a couple of weeks I hope to start a new fanfic and spend a lot of time on it. I CAN'T WAIT!. But right now I just had to write the last chap of closer! The last chapter of my first fanfic. I never thought I would get this many reviews on my first story. So thank you guys sooooo much for reading it. Enjoy the last chapter.

"Woman, I can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full." Bulma swallowed the large amount of food in her mouth and looked at Vegeta.

"I said: Pass me the chocolate cake."

Vegeta gave her a disgusted look but passed the cake to his side of the table to hers. He glared over the table which was covered in all kinds of food. Most of it half eaten. Chicken wings, ice cream, Chocolate bars, bon bons, pickles and the largest collection of cookies you have ever seen. His glare continued over to Bulma who's face was covered in chocolate cake. His upper lip automatically moved up in disgust. The sexy woman he knew she was, was nowhere to be found. "Ohw stop giving me that look Vegeta! If you think this looks disgusting then you should look in the mirror when you're eating." Vegeta slid back in his chair with a bored look on his face. He really needed to go in to space and train there in peace but he wasn't sure if he should leave right now. But he felt like he was losing his mind if he didn't take a break from everything here on earth. Bulma noticed Vegeta was not feeling like himself lately and now again she saw he was debating himself inside his mind.

"What's bothering you?"

"Everything."

"I know all of this is nothing for you Vegeta." She looked at the floor. "So if you wanna leave for a while…that's ok."

"It is? No lecture when I come back about that I've been away too long and all that."

"No…the baby won't arrive for about two months so..just be back before that." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Well then…I'll leave right now." He stood up from his chair while looking at Bulma. She did seem rather sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go."

"aargggh….You just told me it was ok!!!!!!! I swear I will never understand you woman." He waited for an explanation but none came. She remained quiet. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. He put his hands on her lap and softened his tone. "Bulma, Why do you tell me it's ok if I leave for a while and then say you don't want me to leave."

"Because I know it's what you want. You want to leave. I'm just scared, that's all."

"Of what."

"That you're not coming back." Vegeta let out a sigh.

"Ohw c'mon Bulma. Surely you have more faith in me than that. I promise I'll be back soon." He put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Okay?"

Bulma nodded and Vegeta gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good." Then he walked out of the kitchen to leave for outer space.

Two weeks later:

"WHO WANTS SPARERIBS!!??" Before Bulma could finish her sentence Goku stood in front of her with an empty plate and a huge smile on his face. She smiled sweetly at him and filled his plate till it was full. "Thanks Bulma!!! You should have these barbecues more often!"

"If I do that we'll be bankrupt in no time Goku..haha" He smiled like he always did but then his face turned serious. "Where's Vegeta? Shouldn't he be here? I mean…you look like your gonna pop at any moment."

"He's training in space. He needed a break. But it's ok really…he said he'd be back in time. The baby is not going to arrive for at least a month. If all goes well that is." Goku put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sweet look. Then he concentrated back on his plate and soon found a spot to eat. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the way he was eating. "Bottomless pit." She said to herself. Her ankles started to hurt so she decided to go inside and rest for a moment. Inside she threw herself on the couch. ( gently of course:P) Bulma closed her eyes for a moment but soon heard footsteps near. "Feeling all right Bulma?"

"Fine Yamcha…just a little tired that's all."

"hmmm…yeah you do look tired….and fat."

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Bulma stood up in anger and pointed her finger in air. But right when she wanted to yell the crap outta him….her water broke.

Bulma's eyes got big and she didn't move an inch. She just stood there..still her finger up in the air.

Yamcha pretty much did the same. He just stared at the big puddle of water on the floor. After a moment of silence Yamcha spoke. "uuuh..Bulma?" He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't respond.

"SOMEBODY HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha sprinted outside and warned the others. All faces immediately turned to him.

"What's wrong Yamcha?" Goku said all ready standing in fighting pose.

"WATER!!!"

"You want water?...ooohw you ate that hot sauce too huh!!! So did I!!hahaha. Man my mouth was on fire!! Goku put his hand behind his head.

"NONONONO!!!"

"Then what is it?"

"BULMA LEAKS WATER!!" Yamcha tried desperately.

Everybody looked at him with huge question marks above their heads. Yamcha tried again. "What I'm trying to say is.." Then Bulma came outside.

"I'M HAVING THE BABY NOW!!!!!!!" she yelled to the top of her longs.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY!!!" Yamcha pointed at Bulma and jumped up and down. Bulma just stood there looking at everybody waiting till somebody came up with what to do.

"OHW NO!!! what are we gonna do!!!!" Goku started to panic and was running around in circles with his hands in the air. ( AN: whaha picturing it in my head right now..funny:P)

When everybody started to panic chi chi thought it was enough. "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!!" Immediately everybody shut up and looked at her. Chi chi took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Well obviously she needs to go to the hospital so…Goku you better fly her there."

"WHAT!! Why me!?" Goku said with a horrified look on his face. The word hospital frightened him more than anything else.

"Because you are the fastest!!! No get your asses over there!!!" Goku decided there was no way to win so he grabbed Bulma and took her to the hospital.

Hours later…..

The entire z- gang was walking around in the hospital waiting for any news about Bulma and the baby. And finally that evening…they heard a baby cry. They all smiled nervously at each other. After a while a nurse came out and found all the stressed faces of the warriors. "Who of you is the lucky father?"

Everybody remained quiet. The nurse started to feel a little uncomfortable because all the smiles turned to frowns. Chi-chi walked over to the nurse. "The father is not here right now." But I am sure the happy grandparents would like to see their grandchild." The nurse looked at Bulma's parents who were both nodding. "Alright and have a look at your grandson."

All eyes got big when they heard the word son. "It's a boy!!"Chi chi squealed. Mr and Mrs Briefs walked to the door of Bulma's room and when they opened it the entire z-gang tried to take a peek. Bulma could see the curious faces and smiled at them. She put her finger on her lips, telling them to be quiet and then motioned for them to come in. They carefully walked into the room and as they got closer they saw a small human being sleeping in Bulma's arms. She handed the baby to it's grandmother who seemed even more cheerful then she normally was. Everybody had a smile on their face but chi-chi could see Bulma was a little sad that Vegeta wasn't there. "What is his name Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma lifted her shoulders. "I thought of a name but…I'd rather wait and see what Vegeta thinks of it first before I tell you guys." Goku nodded. Soon the nurse thought it was enough. "Ok you all gotta leave now!! The mother is tired." The gang did as they were told and all said goodbye. Bulma was all alone..with her baby, without Vegeta. "Don't worry Trunks. Your daddy will be back soon." She put the little boy in his crib and watched him drift of to sleep and then she followed him to dreamland.

Bulma didn't know that while she was sleeping, someone was watching her. He opened the window to her room and flew in. Even though it was dark, he could still see the peaceful look on her face. He saw how her chest went up and down and he felt like he was hypnotized by it. Then, he noticed a sound coming from the little crib on the other side of the bed. When he walked over to it he saw his son wide awake staring at him with big blue eyes. The saiyan prince hesitated for a moment but something inside of him told him to hold his son. He awkwardly picked the little boy up and tried to shift him in the right position. He felt slightly embarrassed, but at the same time it felt good to hold his child. Even though the boy did not have his hair or eye colour, Vegeta did like the look on his face. The baby looked around with curiosity written in his eyes. Then the baby stared at his father and reached out with his hands. Vegeta brought the baby up to his face so he could touch him but quickly pulled away when the boy grabbed his nose. Then he heard a small laugh coming from the bed. There he found Bulma sitting up straight in bed looking at him. She just couldn't help but laugh at the sight. A dark, big man whose clothes were torn and who was covered in scars, holding a baby. Bulma gave her man a sexy smile and he in return smirked back. ( AN: and we all know how sexy that is!)

After moments of just looking at each other Bulma was the first to speak."I didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

"Me or the baby?" Bulma laughed.

"Both.Why didn't you stay in space longer?"

"Because this little brat decided to show up earlier." Vegeta answered while looking at his son.

"Well…how did you know?"

"I don't know, I just…..felt it." Vegeta put the baby back in the crib and looked at the mother of his child. "What is his name? I'm sure you al ready thought of one."

Bulma hesitated."Well…I was thinking…Trunks." Vegeta didn't respond.

"You hate it don't you?"

"No….it's fine." Vegeta said. Bulma smiled and saw Vegeta walked over to her. He might be covered in scars, blood and mud but he was the most handsome thing she had ever laid eyes on. He sat on the bed and before Bulma could do anything Vegeta gently kissed her on the lips. They both closed their eyes to not miss a thing.

"hmmm…what was that for?" Bulma asked.

"I just felt like it. You should get some sleep." Vegeta grabbed the sheets and tugged Bulma in.

"Please stay Vegeta."

He sighed, got into the bed and put his arms around his woman. Even though he knew it before, now he knew it for sure. He was stuck with her and the little brat for the rest of his life. " But that doesn't have to be a bad thing." He said to himself.

Bulma opened her eyes. "Did you say something?"

"Ohw nothing." He kissed her on the forehead and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

The end

AN: well guys…that was it!!!I hope you liked the last chap. Let me know. I really wanna thank everyone for reading. It means a lot to me. If you'd like to read more then check out my other two fics. Burn and Why can't this be love. Kisses!!!!


End file.
